wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf's Rain
Wolf's Rain is the thirtieth and final episode of Wolf's Rain. The episode was not aired in Japan, but instead was treated as the fourth OVA. The episode/OVA was released in Japan on a separate DVD with the three previous episodes/OVAs. The episode aired in United States on October 16th, 2004. Summary As the final battle begins, Darcia quickly gains the upper hand over Kiba, and tries to secure Cheza, but Blue intercepts him at the cost of her own life. Having mortally wounded Blue, Darcia snatches up Cheza in his jaws and attempts to reach the summit of the First Mountain, with Kiba in hot pursuit. Hige, his throat torn open while trying to defend Cheza, comforts the dying Blue before Tsume reaches them. Hige asks Tsume to perform a coup de grâce with his own fangs, and dies by Blue's side, telling Tsume they will meet in Paradise. Kiba, Tsume, and Darcia battle near the summit, while the wounded Cheza wanders towards the crater at its center. Tsume's left side is badly ripped during his fight with Darcia, but he angrily rejects Kiba's help, demanding that Kiba go after Darcia and stop him. As Kiba descends into the crater, Tsume echoes Hige's words that they will meet in Paradise. He then collapses, and dies. Darcia and Kiba battle again as Cheza begins to take root, her limbs lengthening and becoming more and more plant-like. Darcia defeats Kiba and uproots Cheza, but swallows some of her venomous blood in the process. Now poisoned, Darcia staggers towards the pool at the base of the slope that is the entrance to Paradise. Upon touching it, Darcia, leaving only his wolf-eye floating in the shallow water. Kiba and Cheza tenderly reunite, but Cheza explains that the world must freeze over and go into hibernation for a time. However, when Paradise opens, the two of them will meet again, if Kiba comes to find her. Cheza disintegrates into seeds and withers away into a dried-up Lunar Flower as snow begins to fall. The opening scene from episode one is repeated, with Kiba lying in the snow saying there is nothing at the end of the road; no Paradise, yet he is still driven to look for it by a voice that calls him. As he lies there, dying, the falling snow turns into a torrent of rain, which washes over the last blank pages of the Book of the Moon, revealing a portrait of Lunar Flowers. The rain sends Cheza's seeds into germination, and washes away the old world in a palingenesis that reveals a blooming Paradise. Darcia's wolf eye begins to stain the new Paradise almost immediately. Kiba falls into the pool in a grassy field of Paradise and drowns. The red moon, turning back to its normal pearl-white color, is the last thing he sees. The next scene implies a change of setting to the present day, where Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe are seen in human form among a teeming city. Kiba, still searching for Cheza, is walking in the rain, then breaks into a run (which parallels the series opening animation) towards a lone Lunar Flower as the series ends. Quotes * Darcia: You've lost everything that was precious to you. * Kiba: I haven't lost anything. Not my friends, or my pride as a wolf. Nothing. * Darcia: The world where you would go hand in hand with the flower maiden has neither perfect happiness, nor joy, nor life. This is because it also does not contain perfect sadness, nor misery, nor death. * Darcia:(To Hige) You never had a pack; you have always been alone, a uniquely created wolf! * Hige: FREAK! * Tsume: Let's meet again, next time in, Paradise. *'Kiba:' They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk it's always the same road, it just goes on and on. But in spite of it, why am I so driven to find it? Trivia * Darcia is not a "true" wolf and is rejected by Paradise as he attempts to enter. * When all the wolves are shown in human form in the new world, Kiba is the only one wearing his original clothes. ** Tsume is wearing a leather riding jacket. ** Hige is wearing a blue rain jacket ** Toboe is wearing a pink paper-boy hat, red scarf and orange jacket. * Cheza is not the key to opening the true Paradise. When she is telling Kiba to find her in the next world, she says that she (as a humanoid) is not the true form of the way to Paradise, but because Kiba protected her, the once-extinct Lunar Flowers will bloom in the next world; and he in the next world must find her, then the next time Paradise is opened it will be the Paradise he was seeking all along. Category:Episode